


Mickey's Halloween Revolt

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, liam being a cutie pie, mickey being mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey can't handle one of the items handed out for Halloween. So, naturally, he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Halloween Revolt

**Author's Note:**

> The title is garbage because I couldn't think of a clever one, but here's a Shameless Halloween story for you guys/gals.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my tagging skills need work, and I don't own these characters.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you have the time.
> 
> Bye!!

Mickey isn’t exactly sure how he got roped into helping Ian take Liam trick or treating, but here he is, standing on the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his coat pockets, watching as Ian and Liam accept candy from some woman with far too much hairspray in her bleach blonde hair.

When they return to his side, Mickey pulls his left hand from his pocket, rubbing the back of his head, and asks, “Can we go home now?”

"Just a few more houses," Ian says and Mickey wants to argue, but Liam pouts up at him and he feels his resolve crack slightly.

"Two," he compromises with a heavy sigh, replacing his hand in his pocket, only to pull out a pack of cigarettes. "I ain’t gonna stand out here all night. It’s fucking freezing."

Ian’s phone rings at the next house, and he pulls it from his pocket, checking the screen. “Hey, can you take him up there for me? It’s Fi.” Before Mickey can protest, Ian has already stolen his cigarette, walking away from him.

He turns to Liam, who is looking up at him expectantly, and rolls his eyes. “Fine, come on.” He ushers the kid forward, following him at a slightly slower pace up the cracked, stone steps.

There’s a fake pumpkin sitting on the porch, the bulb long since blown out, and some of those stupid window decorations are scattered on the screen door. Mickey remembers when Iggy used to steal them for no other reason than he could, how his brother used to keep a box of them under his bed like they were some sort of trophy or something. His brother could be a bit weird sometimes.

Liam reaches up, knocking on the door, and it swings open a few seconds later, a middle-aged woman smiling down at them. “Aren’t you a cutie,” she says taking in Liam’s puppy costume. Sheila had made it, along with a pumpkin one for Yev, but Mickey’s kid had caught a cold and Svetlana didn’t wanted him outside, so the costume had been put up for next year.

"Thank you," Liam replies with a beaming smile, for a moment reminding Mickey of Ian, and he has to bite his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Here you go," the lady says, placing a yellow toothbrush into Liam’s bag, and Mickey narrows his eyes at the woman. Who the fuck gives out toothbrushes on Halloween?

She goes to close the door, but Mickey uses his foot to halt it, fixing the woman with a hard stare. “You mean to tell me, you ain’t got no candy in that entire house?”

"What?" the lady gives him an alarmed look, trying and failing to close her door. "Move your foot right now."

"Nah, see, I can’t ‘cause this," he pulls the crappy toothbrush from Liam’s bag, "is a crock of shit. And ‘til you fix it, I ain’t movin’ shit." He tosses the toothbrush at the lady, hitting her in the stomach. It falls to the ground, bouncing off the stone steps, and the woman looks as if Mickey has personally insulted _her_ (which he technically has).

The lady and Mickey share an intense moment, neither looking away, and Mickey can practically feel Liam fidgeting next to him, ready to move onto the next house. Obviously he couldn’t give a shit less about the toothbrush, he’s four, but to Mickey it’s the principle of the thing. Halloween is about candy,  _not_ whether or not a kid bothers to brush their teeth.

Finally the woman caves, ducking back inside, returning a moment later with a couple packets of those Dino Gummies from the grocery store. It’s not exactly candy, but it’s a hell of a lot better than a toothbrush.

"Let this be a lesson, lady," Mickey starts escorting Liam off the porch, "buy fucking candy next year." The lady slams the door before the words are fully out of his mouth. "Yeah, happy fucking Halloween to you, too."

Ian is standing on the sidewalk, softly laughing, shaking his head back and forth. ”What?” Mickey grumbles when he and Liam approach the red head.

"I’m just astounded at how easily you make friends, Mick," Ian retorts snorting when the older boy glares at him. "C’mon." He wraps an arm around Mickey’s shoulders, allowing Liam to go ahead of them. "The next house gives out raisins."

"Yuck," Liam says making a face.

"Exactly," Mickey and Ian reply, the former silently wondering if he can make this next person cry. Maybe taking Liam trick or treating isn’t the worst idea.


End file.
